The present application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/565,372, filed Apr. 26, 2004.
The present invention relates to an intercooler, and more particularly to a tube intensive intercooler assembly.
A multitude of systems for increasing the amount of air, and, concomitantly, fuel to an engine are well known. The concept of boosting charge, either with a turbocharger or supercharger, is well known. Moreover, the concept of using intercooling between a booster device, such as the turbocharger or supercharger, and the engine is also well known.
Intercooler or charge air cooler assemblies are relatively intricate systems which are typically manufactured from aluminum. Conventional intercooler assemblies utilize a multitude of flow passages which are cooled by air flowing over a multitude of fins which extend from external surfaces of the passages. Conventional intercoolers are “fin intensive” deigns in which a majority of the radiant cooling occurs through the metallic fins. Although effective, such conventional metallic intercooler assemblies are relatively heavy in weight and are also typically limited to rectilinear constructions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lightweight, thermally effective intercooler assembly which may be manufactured in a multitude of configurations.